His Butler, Sherlocked!
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: Rated T for expected language and some violence and/or mention of gore. When the detective receives a black-listed case on the mysterious Phantomhive murders, he enlists the help of his trusty companion and delves into one of the biggest shadowy games of his career! Can Sherlock uncover the secrets before he gets trapped in the darkness of the Queen's Guard Dog? R&R appreciated!
1. Prologue

**Okay, Black Butler, Sherlock Holmes crossover commence! :D Honestly there should be more out here because of the time and culture similarity, but ah well. **

**Sherlock-verse is a mix of the 2009 movie and the books, Kuro-verse...well...it's anime (and some manga for reference) and before the crazy crud of Angela/Ashe but after they get Pluto.**

**hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Kuroshitsuji nor Sherlock Holmes!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The sun set upon the streets of London, creating the mood of flaming colors as if the city had been set ablaze. The light brought upon shadows to the buildings, causing young children to sidestep in hesitance to the late hour. But carriages rode on despite the shadows and fiery hues and people rushing about, and life continued to bustle in the grand English city late in the evening.

Nestled up in his coop at 221 Baker Street, the great detective Sherlock Holmes sat, perplexed on an important case at hand, not giving a care to the outside world. The file which lay upon his table was mussed and the papers were strewn throughout the room.

"Mr. Holmes," Mrs. Hudson, the landlady, interrupted, shooing the calculations away from Holmes's mind. "If you would be so kind to tidy up your mess, we have a guest apparently here for you. I will send him up and be back shortly with tea."

"Of course, _nanny_," he replied with a bitter twinge after her. The detective stood from his position and brushed off his dirtied trousers. How long had it been since Watson visited last that he had a guest, or even a client? Not even the incompetent Scotland Yard with help on an ongoing case. In no more than a few moments after Mrs. Hudson left, Holmes heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Entering through the door was none other than Clarky, a constable that Holmes had grown somewhat attached to during the case with Lord Blackwood.

"Mr. Holmes, please, I have something for you that you might be interested in!" the man shouted. Holmes gave a polite smile, and nodded as he led the constable to a seat.

"Let's see, shall we?"

The constable handed Sherlock the large envelope of papers, all seeming to be assorted together.

"These are files from a case given to us a little while back, sir," Clarky explained as Holmes sifted through them. "But the case was shut down. I asked Inspector Lestrade and he said that it was confidential and none of my business. But it hadn't been touched in years, sir! And some of the papers were destroyed. What's there is all I could gather." Holmes listened patiently, taking in all that the constable was telling him.

"So then, this case is so secret, even Scotland Yard can't handle it, hm?"

"Yes, sir."

"And I take it your superiors haven't the faintest clue that you have done this," Holmes said, crossing his hands in front of his face.

"No, Mr. Holmes," Clarky replied quietly. Sherlock gave a quaint grin.

"Aha! Well then, this proves to be interesting! Don't you worry Clarky, I will make sure no one knows of your involvement in this," the detective promised, standing up and walking over to his desk of papers. The distressed constable gave a relieved sigh.

"Greatest thanks, sir. Now I have to be getting back, or else I'll seem suspicious." Holmes nodded.

"Of course. Good evening then Clarky. I will do my absolute best to solve this secret case of the Yard's," Holmes said as Clarky left. Holmes looked more in-depth through the papers and his eyes widened slightly while reading. "Well, it seems like I will be calling upon the good doctor to assist me once again," he mused.

The detective quickly grabbed his pen and a sheet of paper and scrawled a message. Just as hastily, he sealed the letter and then gave it to Mrs. Hudson to send.

* * *

John H. Watson was surprised the next morning when he received the letter addressed to him. Knowing his friend, it must have been important enough to send in the night. With a sigh, he took the letter from Mary and opened it.

_Watson,_

_At most convenience to you, come to Baker Street at once. I am in need of your assistance once again._

_-SH_

Watson gave a small smile. Of course he would go immediately. It had been some time since he'd worked on a case with Holmes, and the doctor was sorely missing the adrenaline of adventure and mystery that working with his friend provided. Watson kissed his wife goodbye, grabbed his coat and shoes, and then called a carriage to Baker Street.

Upon arriving at his former residence, Watson took a breath before walking inside to meet Holmes in his room. The detective grinned upon sight of the doctor.

"Thank you so very much for coming on such short notice," he greeted jovially. "I find it that it makes a considerable difference to have someone with me on whom I can thoroughly rely." Watson nodded.

"So what exactly have you found yourself in this time, Holmes?" he asked with a smirk. The detective beckoned Watson over to his desk where he took out the envelope of papers and handed it out for Watson.

"This," Sherlock stated plainly. Watson took the envelope and took out the papers from inside. He gasped upon reading.

"The death of Lord Vincent Phantomhive and his wife, Lady Rachel!" Watson exclaimed, looking back up to his friend. "Holmes, where on Earth did you find these files?" Said detective chuckled darkly.

"I have my sources, old boy. The important thing is that this may be the most difficult case yet," he warned. "These are all that remain of any documents on the couple and the happenings of the days leading up to and on their death."

"It says here that they died on December the fourteenth….on their son Ciel's birthday…" Watson read, a frown growing on his face. "How awful, the poor boy…"

"Their son, Ciel, is still alive and has residence not far outside the city. He may be our strongest lead as to what happened and where to look next," Holmes interjected, putting on his coat. "Well then, chap; shall we pay the young Earl a visit?"

* * *

**And so that's that for the prologue! Ciel and Sebby in the next chapter! Read and review pleasssseeeeE!**

**~DarkMousyRulezAll, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heya! While I'm writing chapter two I figured I'd let chapter one in so you guys can get a little more to the mystery aka the Kuroshitsuji side~ :D**

**sorry if this story updates a little more slowly than my others, it takes a lot of research for both sides plus the huge writers block. But I promise I will _not_ abandon this fic after two chapters because that's what three others have done already and this fandom deserves to grow.**

**Review Replies from the Prologue:**

**Paxloria- _Thanks, I'm glad you thought so. Oh and Holmes always has a way ;) not that Ciel will be happy with it as you'll find out. Hahaha ohhh it'll be fun to write Holmes analyze the young Earl! I know what you mean, this section of Fanfiction is EXTREMELY lacking. I will try to update this when I can, since school and other projects are also there. But yeah keep on truckin! Thanks so much for reviewing you have NO IDEA how happy your review made me~_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either fandom. PERIOD. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ciel Phantomhive groaned as his servants ran amok. Today was proving to become a tedious mess. The damn demon hound took hours to restrain, since the tutors would come in later, and the dog would just not sit still and kept burning Bardroy and Finny. Then of course, he had to prepare for tomorrow's exposition for the Funtom Company. Ciel rubbed his fingers against his forehead as he leaned back in his desk chair. A knock came at the door and soon after, it cracked open.

"Young Master? I have brought your afternoon tea," Sebastian Michalis interrupted the young Earl's mental complaining. Ciel sighed and folded his hands on the desk.

"Yes, come in Sebastian," he replied, donning a less emotional expression, so that Sebastian wouldn't take pleasure in his master's annoyance. The black-donned, red-eyed butler gave a polite smile as he entered the room with his tea cart. Of course, by just glancing at his young master, the butler could tell that certain things were on his mind.

"Something the matter, my lord?" he asked nonchalantly whilst pouring Ciel's tea. This annoyed Ciel even more so that he dropped his façade and sighed impatiently.

"You know perfectly well 'what's the matter'," he muttered after sipping the piping drink. The black butler gave a small chuckle.

"If you're referring to the demon hound, I took care of it, and I've cancelled the tutors for today as well." Ciel twitched, thus almost dropping his cup.

"Cancelled?! But why?" he protested. Sebastian smirked as he set the teapot back onto the cart.

"I had it done at once when I had received word of another engagement to arrive today," he replied silkily; the butler then checked his pocket watch. "Oh dear, and according to the letter, they should be here quite soon." Sebastian held up a letter whose seal was broken on the front. Ciel scowled.

"Who sent it? I don't recall seeing it in yesterday's post," he grumbled under his breath.

"A Mr. Sherlock Holmes, my lord. He is quite a reputable consulting detective in London. The letter came just this morning-," the butler explained, only to be cut off short by the young Earl.

"Detective?! Why the hell would a detective come here? Did the Yard send him?"

"The letter sounded urgent, and I do not believe that he is employed by the Yard, my lord. As a consulting detective, he works on his own, on cases he chooses." Sebastian silently relished seeing his master so flustered; however, he was intrigued at the urgency of Mr. Holmes's request. What could he be working on that could be so detrimental? Ciel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright then Sebastian, make sure to prepare that Mr. Holmes have the proper Phantomhive treatment. He is to be a guest, after all," he ordered, and Sebastian bowed deeply, a smug grin on the butler's face.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

At half past one, the carriage carrying the detective and the doctor pulled in front of the Phantomhive manor. Watson gaped out of the window.

"That is one impressive estate," he marveled, and Holmes merely smirked.

"I'm sure the inside is as, if not more, impressive than what you see now, Watson," Holmes remarked.

The door to the carriage opened, courtesy of a black-wearing butler, smiling politely as the detective and his friend stepped out. Watson continued to marvel at the Phantomhive estate, putting his hand over his forehead and looking up to the top. The carriage door closed, and the two men were greeted by the butler.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," he spoke silkily. "I am Sebastian, the butler to the Earl of Phantomhive. Please allow me to escort you inside until my lord is ready." Sherlock smiled in response.

"Of course," he replied, and the butler walked up the stairs to the front doors. "Come on, Watson!"

The doctor followed behind Holmes as they came inside the door. Watson let out a breath as he looked up at the vast interior. No surprise, Holmes had been right when he said the inside was more impressive!

"This estate is simply amazing!" Watson marveled aloud. The butler turned around and smiled.

"The compliment is much appreciated. We of the house of Phantomhive strive to make this manor the top of its class," he said with a bow. "Now please, let me show you to the parlor. My lord will be down to meet you promptly."

With that, Sebastian stepped in front of the doctor and the detective, escorting them to the lavishly decorated parlor, to no one's surprise. As the two sat down, the black butler looked over to the window and frowned, then checked his pocket watch.

"Oh, it seems I am late in preparing my master's refreshments. Please excuse me, gentlemen."

With that, the black butler left the two alone, but unbeknownst to Sebastian, the detective noticed him closing the drapes before departing. Holmes gave a small but intrigued smile to John, who returned with a puzzled glance.

"What is it?" Watson asked in low voice. The detective had gotten a manic glint in his eye that the doctor knew happened when the gears were really turning in his mind. Holmes turned to his companion with a daring smirk.

"Why is it, Watson, that the butler closed those specific drapes after looking over to the window, while all of the other drapes in the house were open?" the detective asked, curiosity lingering in traces on his voice. Watson gave a second to ponder, before Sherlock grabbed his attention with a gesture to the window. "It is because he is hiding something he previously did not notice, that apparently, is too private to keep open."

The doctor's eyes widened as he realized his companion's logic. All of a sudden the duo heard a loud crash from behind them and turned around to see two people, a girl with red hair and glasses and a lanky boy with golden hair and turquoise eyes. Both of the two's eyebrows were significantly raised.

"Ah," Watson reached out to the girl and boy, but in a second they jumped up. Sherlock mused over them.

The girl was wearing a maid's dress; presumably, she was one of the maids of the household. She seemed flustered and her hair was out of place. She obviously was in a hurry to do something or get somewhere by her manner, but...something was hidden, off about her. A sharpness that was untapped for the daily life of a common maid.

The boy, by the appearance of him, seemed to be a gardener or a house worker by his physique and by the stress marks on his clothes he was attempting to restrain the girl from coming to him and John. He too had a secret, his overwhelming strength must have been due to some shadowy past that Holmes couldn't deduce from the single glance. The consulting detective smirked and hummed in thought.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry gentlemen! We weren't supposed to bother the guests," the boy began quickly. John smiled warmly.

"That's quite alright, isn't it Holmes?" Watson nudged his friend, who merely nodded in reply. The girl wobbled and covered her bright blushing face.

"Ohhh Mr. Holmes! I am a huge fan of yours!" she blurted, practically squealing with excitement. "I've read all about what Dr. Watson writes about ya, it's positively _thrilling, _yes it is! Ooohooo!"

Holmes chuckled. "I take it that you heard about me and my colleague's coming from your master and you were so overtaken in thrill you had to come and meet us for yourself, hm?"

"Finny, May-Rin, I believe Sebastian told you to take care of your duties?" a cool voice resonated from behind the two servants. At the sound of this call, the boy and girl, Finny and May-Rin respectively, dutifully bowed their heads and left the parlor. In their place came a young boy, no older than 12 years, in a green buttoned jacket with a crisp white shirt showing at the collar, where a blue bow was tied. A mysteriously enchanting aura surrounded the boy which seemed to clearly emanate from both the blue diamond ring on the boy's thumb and the enigmatic eyepatch on the boy's right eye.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," he greeted with a puzzling gaze, gesturing for the two men to sit down. "Welcome to my manor. I am Ciel, son of Vincent, Earl of Phantomhive." Watson's eyes widened once again, and this time with more pity than shock.

This poor boy, was the son of the two who died, and he was so serious, so contempt! The doctor felt a pang of sympathy for the young earl.

"I am interested in hearing the reason behind the urgent letter that my butler received just this morning, if you would please."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Mwahahaha~ **

**Alright guys, you know the drill~ Review!**

**~DMRA, signing out!**


End file.
